Un reportage inédit
by Coquillette
Summary: Quand on se lance dans un reportage, on peut être surpris du résultat. C'est ce que va expérimenter Heero Yuy.OS.


**Titre : Un reportage inédit**

Disclaimer : les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit juste d'un emprunt.

Couples : Duo/Heero – Trowa/Quatre

Genre : UA

Note : Merci à Calamithy qui m'a inspiré cette histoire (elle a pas fait exprès !)

**Messages importants** (comme d'ab)

Sur mon profil, vous trouverez un lien qui vous mènera tout droit à une super illustration que nous a fait Natsu pour Big Mac (il faut cliquer sur l'image pour l'agrandir). C'est qu'elle est douée Natsu tout court !! On lui dit encore merci parce que ça nous a vraiment fait très plaisir (surtout à Toto qui a pris la grosse tête).

J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour une fiction originale (fiction press – rubrique romance) : Twilight par Miss Spooky Muffin. Elle écrit vraiment très bien et ses personnages sont super attachants. Je vous conseille donc d'aller y faire un tour.

* * *

J'ai l'air fin… Moi, le grand reporter de guerre, Heero Yuy, je suis terré dans ma maison, comme un lapin dans son terrier, volets fermés et portes verrouillées à double tour pour échapper à la pire engeance du monde moderne… des paparazzis. Il y en a partout, ils fouillent mes poubelles, grimpent dans les arbres qui bordent ma maison. Ils sont pires que la super glue qui peut coller un mec au plafond par les pieds. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je m'ennuyais et que comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas voulu écouter les conseils avisés de mes potes. Je rêve d'être dans un pays sans lois, si ce n'est celle du plus fort, et de régler le problème avec une belle rafale de mitraillette. Mais, je ne peux pas, donc autant prendre mon mal en patience, ils finiront par se lasser. Je vais en profiter pour lire tous ces bouquins en attente sur mon bureau.

Mes yeux parcourent les pages mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, le visage de la source de tous mes problèmes se glisse insidieusement entre moi et le pauvre auteur qui n'arrive pas à m'intéresser.

_Trois mois auparavant…_

Je rentre tout juste d'un reportage en Angola où j'ai frôlé la mort de très près, je m'en sors sans organe vital atteint mais avec quand même trois balles dans la jambe. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant mal entraîné car sinon je ne serais plus là. Mais vous pourriez, vous, tirer de sang froid sur un enfant même pour sauver votre vie ? Moi non. C'est comme ça que je me suis fait avoir. J'ai quand même réussi à me replier jusqu'à la jeep puis à me faire rapatrier avec des photos superbes et toutes les informations nécessaires à un reportage de choc.

Je sais que ce que je fais ne sert à rien. Mon reportage est publié, l'opinion publique s'émeut de la politique des Etats Unis, quelques pressions se font pour mettre fin à ces massacres et puis progressivement tout est oublié et les enfants meurent dans le silence, victimes de la corruption et de la soif de pouvoir caractéristique de l'homme.

En attendant, me voilà hors service pour plusieurs mois et ça me gave profondément, je me demande vraiment ce que je vais faire à part une profonde déprime à force de tourner en rond.

C'est donc avec des béquilles que je rentre dans l'immeuble où habitent mes meilleurs amis, Trowa et Quatre. Trowa est la seule exception à ma règle d'or : travailler seul. Lorsque je décide de faire un reportage, je perds tout sens du danger, seule la mission que je me fixe m'importe et je ne veux pas entraîner une autre personne dans mes folies. Mais Trowa n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est un ancien mercenaire que j'ai rencontré lors de mon premier reportage. On s'est tout de suite entendu et on fonctionne parfaitement en binôme, on n'a pas besoin de parler, un regard suffit à coordonner nos actions. Mais depuis qu'il a rencontré Quatre Winner et qu'ils vivent ce qui ressemble à une grande passion, je ne lui demande plus de m'accompagner parce qu'il a trouvé une raison de vivre autre que l'excitation du danger. C'est dommage, car s'il avait été là, je n'aurais sûrement pas été blessé.

Quatre est un homme d'affaire extrêmement puissant et à cause de son visage d'adolescent blond aux grands yeux turquoise, certains le croient inoffensif, grave erreur qu'ils n'ont, en général, pas l'opportunité de commettre deux fois. Je ne fais pas partie de ces inconscients et je ne veux pas être celui par qui il arrive quelque chose à son compagnon. Leur union en a étonné plus d'un mais quand on les connaît, on sait que c'est fort et pour la vie.

Je clopine jusqu'à l'ascenseur et je m'installe au fond, le dos appuyé à la paroi pour soulager ma jambe. Au moment où les portes se ferment un jeune homme s'élance et déséquilibré par son élan se fait projeter de gauche à droite par les portes puis finit sa course étalé à mes pieds comme une bouse.

Ma première intention est de lui demander si ça va mais lorsqu'il relève vers moi deux yeux violets (magnifiques) et un visage rempli de colère comme si j'étais responsable de sa situation ridicule, une chose extrêmement rare m'arrive, j'éclate de rire et par pur réflexe, je sors l'appareil photo qui ne me quitte jamais pour immortaliser l'instant. Je prends un vrai fou rire, je sens même des larmes couler sur mes joues. J'essaye de me contrôler mais je retombe sur son visage furieux et il me lâche, vexé par mon rire, l'insulte qui tue :

- Bite de mite !

Mais où a-t-il été chercher une insulte aussi ridicule ? (1) Mon fou rire repart de plus belle.

L'ascenseur s'arrête au quatrième et mon maladroit sort d'un pas décidé en m'offrant une belle vue sur une chute de reins et un postérieur des plus appétissants, bien moulé dans un jean noir, battu par une tresse caramel qui m'hypnotise. J'arrive à articuler :

- Bonne journée

- C'est ça bouffon !

Je regrette presque mon fou rire parce que j'ai eu quelques secondes la vision de ce corps appétissant abandonné à mes bras consolateurs mais finalement c'est trop bon de rire et beaucoup plus rare pour moi que tirer un coup.

En arrivant à l'appartement de mes amis, mes yeux brillants ne manquent pas de m'attirer des commentaires de Quatre.

- Et bien Heero qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un chagrin d'amour ? Un être exceptionnel aurait-il enfin réussi à toucher ton cœur de glace et à te faire pleurer ?

- de rire !

- Quoi ?

Je leur raconte ma rencontre et lorsque je décris physiquement le coléreux, mes deux amis s'écrient dans un chœur parfait« Duo !! ».

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Pas toi ? Me demande Quatre comme si je débarquais de la planète Mars.

- Je te rappelle que je viens de passer trois mois en Angola…

- Ha oui, j'oubliais que tu avais décidé de te suicider !

Un ange passe en fredonnant, il vaut mieux ne pas répondre à Quatre quand il a cet air là…

- Puisque Duo a l'air de t'intéresser, je vais te renseigner car effectivement nous le connaissons très bien puisque c'est mon meilleur ami et qu'il habite l'appartement en dessous du notre…

- Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ?

- Il vivait à New York et il faut croire que ces séjours à Paris n'ont jamais coïncidé avec les tiens.

Ça m'en bouche un coin que Quatre le connaisse et je réalise que du coup je vais pouvoir le revoir.

- Duo est un musicien très doué, il a commencé à jouer de la guitare et du piano très jeune. Je l'ai rencontré il y a six ans et nous avons immédiatement sympathisé, il faisait des concerts à droite et à gauche. Seulement, il a toujours refusé les compromissions et que le marketing prenne le pas sur la musique. Il a donc commencé par monter une maison de production dans laquelle il a regroupé des artistes qui ont la même conception du métier que lui. Pour te donner un exemple, tous les titres qu'il produit sont en téléchargement libre sur Internet parce que dixit l'intéressé « les jeunes ne sont pas cons, ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent et ils veulent bien acheter des CD mais en étant sûrs que ce n'est pas de la daube. Et puis de toute façon, si il y en a qui n'ont pas d'argent, c'est dégueulasse qu'ils ne puissent pas profiter de la bonne musique ». Et le pire, c'est qu'au grand déplaisir des majors, ça marche. Les titres sont téléchargés mais ça n'empêche pas les CD de se vendre. Il s'est fait quand même pas mal d'ennemis au passage dans les grosses sociétés de production et quand il a sorti son premier disque il y a quatre mois, les critiques ont été unanimes contre lui, sauf que le public n'a pas suivi et qu'il a fait des records de vente. Devant l'engouement qu'il a provoqué, les radios ont fini par passer ses chansons et de fil en aiguille, en deux mois, il est devenu incontournable. Vu son physique, qui ne t'a pas échappé, je suppose…

Je n'aime pas beaucoup son petit sourire en coin, accompagné par un éclair dans l'œil vert de Trowa qui a l'air de trouver cette remarque très drôle. Je préfère ne pas répondre.

- … Dés qu'il fait un concert, il provoque des émeutes de filles en furie, qui n'ont d'ailleurs aucune chance avec lui, et je t'assure que quand il se met à son piano, il est beau comme un ange mais quand il chante, il devient divin, personne ne peut résister.

- Ouais, sauf moi. Il est intéressant ton copain. Je me dis que puisque je suis en repos forcé, je ferais bien un petit reportage léger sur un chanteur qui monte. Oui, ça m'amuserait beaucoup.

Quatre échange un sourire de connivence avec Trowa et tente un avertissement.

- Fais attention Heero, Duo n'est pas n'importe qui et tu risques de te mordre les doigts si tu fais quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas.

- Trowa, dis à ton mec que j'ai affronté des dangers bien plus grand qu'un petit chanteur à l'allure androgyne…

- Désolé Heero mais j'ai appris à connaître Duo et crois moi sur parole, ne le sous-estime pas.

Evidemment, je ne tiens aucun compte de leur conseil et à peine rentré chez moi je commence à farfouiller dans la vie de Duo Maxwell. Il est orphelin de naissance et il a pas mal d'argent, sa maison de production marche plutôt bien mais sinon le vide complet, je n'arrive pas à trouver le moindre renseignement sur sa vie aussi bien aux Etats-Unis qu'ici. Intéressant.

Je rencontre quelques uns des artistes avec qui il travaille mais là encore je n'apprends pas grand-chose en dehors du fait qu'ils l'adorent tous. C'est dingue cette capacité qu'il a de se faire aimer de tous ceux qu'ils côtoient. Je n'essaye même pas d'interroger Quatre et Trowa parce que j'ai bien compris qu'eux aussi sont sous le charme. Ce type aime s'entourer de mystère mais je suis sûr que c'est une baudruche au regard hypnotique qui envoûte ceux qui l'approchent, un gourou en puissance.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je suis assis avec Quatre et Trowa dans une petite salle où va se produire Duo Maxwell. Là encore, il ne fait pas les choses comme tout le monde. Il refuse de jouer dans de grandes salles, qu'il pourrait pourtant remplir, parce qu'il veut être proche de son public. La scène est aménagée au milieu de la pièce avec juste un piano et une batterie. Des fauteuils confortables avec des tables basses sont disposés tout autour. Il estime qu'on écoute mieux la musique en étant confortablement installés.

Il entre en scène pile à l'heure, avec trois musiciens, un guitariste, un bassiste et un batteur. Il est magnifique, vêtu tout de noir, ce qui le fait paraître encore plus fragile, ses cheveux détachés lui coulant sur les reins, il ressemble vraiment à la représentation d'un ange. Pourtant ses yeux démentent cette impression, son regard malicieux se pose sur chaque personne de l'assemblée et tout le monde retient son souffle. Puis il se dirige vers le piano et lorsque ses doigts effleurent les touches, je peux sentir la salle frémir et, à ma grande honte, je frémis avec eux. Puis sa voix s'élève, plus rien ne compte en dehors des émotions qu'elle provoque. Les autres instruments le rejoignent et accompagnent sa voix sans la masquer. Je dois l'avouer, je suis sous le charme comme le reste du public. J'ai même un petit pincement au cœur quand il se rapproche un peu trop du bassiste, un chinois aux cheveux ébène tirés dans une queue de cheval haute, et que leur complicité m'éclate à la figure. N'importe quoi ! Il faut que je me reprenne très vite, je ne pensais pas être aussi sensible à la musique.

Il fait un signe aux musiciens et s'avance de notre coté de la scène, il sourit à Quatre et Trowa.

- Bonsoir à tous. Merci d'être là ce soir. Nous arrivons à la fin du spectacle et je vais dédier ma dernière chanson à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra.

Il se retourne pour faire un signe aux musiciens et là, le charme tombe lorsque je me rends compte que ce chacal a écrit une chanson pour moi. En résumé, il parle d'un grand reporter qui tombe dans la déchéance la plus totale et se retrouve à faire des articles minables pour la presse à scandale en fouillant dans les poubelles. Je dois reconnaître que le texte et la musique sont excellents mais il me cherche et il va me trouver. Cette fois, il a déclenché la guerre, surtout quand je vois les sourires de mes deux ex-amis qui n'essayent même pas de cacher leur amusement. Trowa se penche vers moi pour me murmurer :

- Allez fais pas cette tête, sois beau joueur, il a pas apprécié ton essai d'incursion dans sa vie privée. Tu as quand même interrogé tout son entourage !

- Je vais être beau joueur mais il va falloir qu'il le soit aussi…

Après le concert, on se retrouve dans un petit restaurant du quartier pour dîner avec l'équipe. Il s'est changé et porte un simple jean avec un tee-shirt et ses cheveux sont nattés comme lors de notre première rencontre. Rien à faire, quoi que fasse ce type, il est canon… Et il m'énerve car il m'ignore totalement. Je me sens comme une insipide poussière égarée dans une pièce bien nettoyée. Inutile de préciser que ça m'énerve et Quatre a pressenti la remarque acerbe que je ne vais manquer de sortir.

- Duo, tu as déjà rencontré notre ami Heero Yuy qui t'a manifestement inspiré une superbe chanson même s'il ne l'a pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Je fusille Quatre du regard mais je tombe sur l'œil visible de Trowa qui me fait bien comprendre qu'il n'acceptera aucune remarque désagréable vis-à-vis de sa moitié. Duo se tourne vers moi avec une expression d'innocence angélique sur le visage.

- Oui, effectivement je vous dois une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. Cette idée de déchéance et de talent gâché m'a inspirée une très belle musique.

Je sais qu'extérieurement je suis resté totalement impassible mais à l'intérieur je jubile. Décidément ce chanteur va être une très bonne distraction et je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Il me provoque, tant pis pour lui.

- Vous êtes dur avec vous. Je trouve au contraire que vous faites un passionnant sujet d'article et le mystère dont vous entourez vos origines est fascinant. N'oubliez pas que le premier travail du journaliste est de renseigner le public sur ce qui l'intéresse et vous l'intéressez sans aucun doute. C'est la rançon de la gloire.

Ces yeux se sont assombris et je peux lire sur son visage l'effort qu'il fait pour dominer sa colère. Si j'étais une petite nature, son expression pourrait m'effrayer. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas et il me donne plutôt envie de lui rabattre le caquet. Il se rapproche de moi pour me siffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Si vous publiez un article sur ma vie privée, je fais de la votre un enfer.

- Et bien dans ce cas, nous serons deux à rencontrer Satan. On peut peut-être se tutoyer…

- Avec plaisir !

On se défie quelques instants du regard et Quatre met fin à cet affrontement muet en proposant de boire un verre pour fêter le succès du concert et la rencontre de deux amis qui ont tout pour s'entendre. Va falloir qu'il arrête l'alcool ! Jamais je ne m'entendrai avec ce type même si je dois reconnaître sa proximité plutôt troublante.

J'ai bien compris que je n'apprendrai rien sur ma proie en restant ici et c'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de partir à New York où avec mes contacts aussi bien dans la presse que dans la police, il serait bien étonnant que je ne dégote pas des informations dignes d'intérêt. C'est ce voyage qui m'a fait totalement basculer.

Je suis resté un mois aux Etats-Unis et j'ai découvert que Duo Maxwell est un être complexe à plusieurs facettes. J'ai interrogé des dizaines de personnes qui avaient toutes des anecdotes à me raconter mais aussi le point commun de l'adorer et d'en parler avec tendresse. Je me suis mis à envier ces personnes qui l'avaient côtoyé et j'ai finalement renoncé à trouver quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas parce que, au point où j'en étais, je n'y aurais pas cru. J'ai vu l'orphelinat où il a grandi, l'université où il a fait ses études, le bar dans lequel il a travaillé en temps que serveur. Mon voyage s'est transformé en pèlerinage. A tel point que j'avais l'impression de le connaître, de faire partie de ses intimes, et plus j'en apprenais, plus je voulais en savoir. Par un phénomène étrange, je suis devenu totalement accro. Il me fascine complètement et même si je me rends compte que c'est stupide, je n'y peux rien. Ce qui est étrange dans cette histoire, c'est que je suis en train de tomber amoureux juste à travers le regard des autres, nonobstant le fait qu'il est irrémédiablement mon type évidemment. Mais je vais réagir, je sais que je peux réagir, il suffit que je me concentre sur ma mission : écrire mon article sur lui.

De retour chez moi, je me suis précipité sur mon ordinateur pour mettre en ordre mes notes et écrire l'article qui ne me rapportera pas le Pullitzer mais beaucoup d'argent. Duo remporte un tel succès que ses fans vont se précipiter pour acheter le magazine qui publiera toutes les anecdotes que j'ai recueillies.

Mon article est parfait, je le considère quelques instants puis j'appuie sur la touche delete. Je n'ai pas envie de le publier. Quelle ironie ! Il a gagné sans même combattre. Mais en fait, je savais au fond de moi, depuis le début, que je n'écrirai jamais cet article. Me mêler de la vie privée des autres, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis allé aussi loin. Je souris en pensant que mes blessures sont quasiment guéries et que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

C'est alors que la sonnerie de ma porte retentit. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise de découvrir un livreur qui disparaît presque derrière un énorme bouquet de fleurs blanches.

- Heero Yuy ?

- Oui

- C'est pour vous.

- C'est une erreur…

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester plus qu'il m'a déjà déposé les fleurs dans les bras et est reparti.

C'est quoi cette blague ! Personne ne m'a jamais envoyé de fleurs… Et je ne connais personne qui oserait faire une chose pareille.

Je pose les fleurs sur la table pour saisir l'enveloppe qui est agrafée sur l'emballage, en lisant le mot qui est à l'intérieur, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres.

Rendez-vous 20 H au restaurant l'arlequin

Réservation au nom de Maxwell

PS : ce sont des narcisses qui en langage des fleurs signifient égoïsme, aucun cœur !

Finalement la soirée s'annonce intéressante, j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire l'article mais lui n'en sait rien… La chasse peut continuer même si elle a changé d'objectif, il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas préoccupé de mon apparence pour qu'une proie tombe dans mes filets.

Je suis parfait : jean taille basse qui me fait un cul d'enfer, chemise bleue assortie au cobalt de mes yeux et coiffure déstructurée parce qu'avec mes épis je ne peux pas faire autrement.

J'arrive volontairement avec vingt minutes de retard pour déstabiliser ma proie qui doit se demander si je vais venir. Je le repère immédiatement, il a beau s'être installé dans un coin discret et mal éclairé, il n'y a que lui de visible dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir

- Mh, vingt minutes de retard c'est pas mal, mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que tu allais venir, par contre j'ai une margharita d'avance sur toi.

Il entame les hostilités tout de suite, il me rend totalement fou. Jamais personne ne m'a procuré une telle sensation et j'ai beaucoup de mal à garder mon impassibilité légendaire. J'ai terriblement envie de lui et il va falloir que je me domine. S'il s'en aperçoit, c'est foutu, il saura qu'il peut avoir le dessus sans problème.

- Désolé, un petit contretemps avec le taxi…

- Bien sur ! Je suppose que tu as hâte de savoir pourquoi je t'ai invité…

- Ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de ma compagnie ?

- C'est bizarre comme « Heero Yuy » et « plaisir » sont deux idées qui s'associent difficilement dans ma tête.

J'aime le regard qu'il pose sur moi, comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son matage en règle (et réciproque) à mon arrivée !

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu apprennes à me connaître car je t'assure que je peux donner du plaisir et je suis à ta disposition pour une démonstration au cas où ma parole ne te suffirait pas.

Je l'ai fait rougir ! Il est vraiment trop mignon pour ma santé mentale.

- J'ai pris la liberté de composer le menu pour toi et le dessert dépendra de l'issue de notre discussion.

- J'espère te donner toute satisfaction car je serais très déçu d'être privé de dessert.

- Je veux que tu abandonnes l'idée de faire un article sur moi. Il n'y a rien à dire et je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit étalée au grand jour. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu irais jusqu'à partir à New York. Trowa m'a assuré que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et que sans mon consentement tu ne publierais rien, que tu t'étais juste accroché à cette idée pour ne pas t'ennuyer pendant la guérison de tes blessures. Je n'ai pas cette impression mais j'ai décidé d'essayer de te convaincre. Alors ?

- C'est amusant. Trowa me connaît depuis longtemps mais c'est toi qui a raison, je n'abandonnerai pas cet article, j'ai appris trop de choses intéressantes à ton sujet et je vais vendre cet article à prix d'or, ce qui va me permettre de faire ce que je veux pendant un moment.

Il me regarde avec déception et j'ai du mal à supporter ce regard.

- Si c'est une question d'argent, je peux te payer…

- Ho non, ce serait beaucoup moins amusant ! Et tu ne voudrais pas que je gâche la magnifique photo que j'ai prise dans l'ascenseur.

Je sors mon carnet de notes et fait mine de le feuilleter en réfléchissant.

- Alors, Duo Maxwell – fugue de l'orphelinat à 15 ans et intègre un gang New-yorkais dont le chef, Solo, devient son protecteur – fait les 400 coups avant d'être arrêté et sauvé de la maison de correction par le prêtre qui dirigeait l'orphelinat – Retour à la case départ – 17 ans, se prend une cuite monumentale avec ses potes et part se marier à Las Vegas avec un certain Wufeï Chang qui deviendra son bassiste – 19 ans, s'enchaîne, pendant trois jours, aux grilles de l'orphelinat que le Maire voulait fermer puis mord la main du flic venu le déloger. Nouvelle arrestation qui n'a pas de suite grâce à la puissante famille de son copain Quatre Winner. L'orphelinat est sauvé – 20 ans, réunit des fonds, pour certains pas très clairs, pour ouvrir sa maison de production – 23 ans, finance la rénovation complète de son orphelinat – 25 ans, devient un chanteur à succès et se viande en beauté dans un ascenseur face à un séduisant reporter qui va s'intéresser à lui… Je n'ai mentionné que quelques faits mais j'ai glané des dizaines d'anecdotes.

Duo se recule sur sa chaise et me regarde avec un sourire que je qualifierai de dangereux et qui ne m'impressionne pas du tout. Par contre, dans ses yeux passe un éclair de malice qui me déstabilise.

- Bien, Quatre avait raison, tu es excellent. Je croyais pourtant avoir bien protégé mes arrières.

- Tu l'as fait et si ça peut te rassurer, tu m'as donné beaucoup de mal.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas renoncer à rendre ces informations publiques ?

- Non.

- OK, on passe au dessert alors…

Il regarde sa montre et se lève doucement, il s'approche de moi et m'oblige à retourner ma chaise pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Il est… Il est… sexe. Il se frotte légèrement contre moi puis approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes. Je veux réfléchir mais je ne peux plus, mon disque dur est grillé… Je reçois les informations, douceur, chaleur, frissons mais je ne peux plus les analyser, je peux juste sentir. Son odeur m'enveloppe, ses lèvres sur les miennes sont douces et sa langue s'infiltre doucement pour provoquer la mienne. Des éclats de lumière explosent dans la pièce. Je passe mes bras autour de ses reins pour le rapprocher et approfondir ce baiser intense, sauvage, profond. Nous nous séparons haletants et égarés. Puis il se lève et regagne sa place avec un sourire de satisfaction plaqué sur le visage. Je prends quelques minutes pour m'assurer que ma voix est normale avant de parler.

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes m'offrir ton corps pour que je ne publie pas cet article ?

- Tu accepterais ?

- NON !!

- Je m'en doutais. En fait, j'ai fait passer un message aux principaux paparazzi pour leur faire savoir que je dînais ici ce soir avec mon amant.

C'était ça les lumières !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lorsque tu publieras ton article, je dirai que tout est faux et que c'est l'œuvre d'un amant rejeté et frustré qui veut se venger.

Pour la deuxième fois, ce type me fait éclater de rire. C'est un salopard de la pire espèce et je l'aime. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un de pire que moi, ou tout au moins d'égal. Il me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la raison, ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité.

- J'ai adoré mon dessert et je suis content de ne pas t'avoir dit dés le début que j'ai renoncé à faire cet article. Trowa avait raison, je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille, même si je l'ai envisagé un moment par ennui.

Je me lève et m'approche lentement de lui, je prends son visage entre mes mains pour un baiser léger et tendre. Je jette un dernier regard sur son visage totalement ébahi puis quitte le restaurant

OoOoOoO

Et voilà comment, je me retrouve terré chez moi, à attendre que ces connards se lassent, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas aussi tenaces que moi.

Un bruit léger à l'étage au dessus met immédiatement mes sens en alerte. Un des connards n'aurait quand même pas eu l'idée de pénétrer chez moi par effraction, ce serait trop beau, je pourrais me défouler…

J'enlève mes chaussures et monte l'escalier dans le silence le plus absolu. Je m'arrête au sommet et je ferme les yeux pour entendre mieux, un léger cliquetis provient de ma chambre. Il a forcé la porte fenêtre ! C'est pas possible, comment a-t-il pu faire ça, c'est le système le plus fiable de serrure existant sur le marché. J'en connais un qui va m'entendre et qui va me rembourser le prix de cette porte-fenêtre soi-disant inviolable.

Je rentre à pas de loup dans ma chambre dont la porte est entrouverte et je détecte une odeur délicate, je vois une fleur jaune posée sur mon oreiller et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite, je ne connais qu'une personne qui me passe des messages par fleur interposée.

Un léger déplacement d'air me fait me retourner rapidement et je suis percuté par une masse chaude. Je me retrouve allongé sur mon lit avec un Duo malicieux allongé de tout son long sur moi.

- C'est une giroflée, elle signifie « je vous voudrais tout de suite ». Avais-tu noté dans ton petit calepin que j'étais capable de forcer n'importe quelle serrure ou ai-je encore quelques mystères pour toi ?

- Que se passe-t-il, tu viens vérifier le bon déroulement de ton plan ?

Ses mains s'infiltrent sous mon tee-shirt et me prodiguent de langoureuses caresses qui m'arrachent un gémissement.

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient convaincus que nous sommes amants.

- Et tu comptes me violer pour les persuader ?

Il sourit à mon ton ironique et ses mains descendent sur mes abdos. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas réagir.

- Je ne pense vraiment pas que j'ai besoin d'arriver à de telles extrémités.

Il se penche sur moi et approchent ses lèvres que je happe goulûment. D'un coup de rein, je renverse la situation et c'est maintenant moi qui le domine. Je lui ôte son tee-shirt puis d'une main lui maintient les bras au-dessus de la tête tout en parsemant son torse de baisers. C'est à son tour de laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir.

- Avant que nous n'allions plus loin, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Vas-y, me répond-il d'une voix chargée de désir.

- Es-tu toujours marié ? Parce que j'ai pour principe de ne pas partager.

- Nous étions mineurs et nous avions utilisées de fausses cartes d'identité, le mariage n'a jamais été valable. Reprends vite où tu en étais !

- Avec plaisir et je vais te faire ravaler ton insulte minable.

- Hein ? Quelle insulte ?

FIN

(1) – Ne cherchez pas, moi je sais où il l'a trouvée, c'est dans la fic de Calamithy « ta geule, chéri ». Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle pour être aussi créative dans l'insulte !

En espérant que vous avez aimé car me mettre dans la tête de Heero est toujours un exercice difficile.


End file.
